My choosen ice
by LadyBat
Summary: Buscando salir de su rutina dos chicos que jamás pensaron conocerse se enamoran, Suzuno Fuusuke & Genda Koujirou parecen ser totalmente opuestos más el destino les hará ver lo parecidos que son.


Notas:

Primero que nada esto es un "borrador" de lo que vendría siendo mi nueva creación, una pareja bastante poco común pero bueno ¡Las cosas fuera de lo normal son mis preferidas! aunque algunas me trauman… pero volviendo al punto:

- Los personajes no son míos, Inazuma Eleven y sus respectivos pjs son propiedad de Level-5 yo los tomé prestados para gozar ejem digo para escribir esto.

-Las ideas aquí planteadas no pertenecen al anime ya que son salidas de mi bizarra mente

-Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no son homosexuales, si lo fuesen no tendría tanto material porque todo estaría visto

-Genda & Gazelle dudo que se amen algún día pero… ¡Déjenme soñar! ]

Capítulo uno: **"Casualidades, Destino & Una parada de autobús"**

El destino reúne a gente de todo el mundo, personas que quizá nunca esperaron conocerse; más la vida es tan impredecible que todo puede pasar y cuando uno menos se lo espera…

Esa mañana cierto chico con cabello aleonado había salido a dar una vuelta ¿A dónde?; simplemente no tenía destino fijo, ese día necesitaba deambular sin rumbo sobre todo ahora que aquel del cual llevaba años enamorado se volvió novio de cierto estratega de goggles, no hacían mala pareja y el arquero de cabello caoba por su parte; nunca se había declarado así que… todo normal.

Así era Genda Koujirou, nunca decía si algo le molestaba, ni se deprimía de manera notoria o expresaba a cabalidad sus emociones; sólo enseñaba un rostro serio. La gente decía que a alguien como él nunca le ocurrían cosas divertidas, incluso sus compañeros de equipo a veces lo ignoraban por el simple hecho de ser un poco inexpresivo o sólo prestar atención a lo que hace en la cancha Sakuma Jirou, esa era la vida del arquero de Teikoku y Neo Japan, más todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro, la rutina puede de pronto desviar su curso y una caminata matutina ser el inicio del cambio…

"**Ah…"** suspiró pesadamente mientras salía del condominio donde vivía a paso tranquilo y moviendo levemente su melena -la que cierto amante de pingüinos una vez comparó con la de un león- la playa no estaba muy lejos por lo que el chico de ojos azules se dirigió a ella, si bien no era fanático del mar y menos del calor; hacer algo distinto nunca estaba de más sobre todo ahora que las cosas cambiarían y es que si antes su mejor amigo con el parche pasaba hablando de Kidou Yuuto… ¡Ahora no se le despegaría! así que debía buscar actividades ya que tiempo le sobraría al no tener que oír los llantos de Sakuma por el estratega y no sería pañuelo de lagrimas ni psicólogo de tiempo completo de su amado mejor amigo.

Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba un chico de cabellos platinados y con una adicción por los helados, al igual que cierto arquero era poco expresivo y serio, rutinario y tranquilo, al parecer tenían muchas en común y curiosamente también tuvo la idea de salir a caminar a nada más ni nada menos que la playa…

Esa mañana calurosa el integrante del equipo nacional de Korea se encontraba tirado en su cama luego de su típica ducha helada, observaba fastidiado al radiante sol y en su mente propiciaba un par de maldiciones, más luego de meditarlo sin mucho interés decidió ponerse ropa simple y fresca para no derretirse ante el abrumador clima, tomó una paleta de la nevera y salió con el mar como destino, mientras caminaba las chicas lo miraban con cara de nunca haber visto a alguien del sexo opuesto, lo cual lo molestaba bastante.

"_**Como si nunca hubiesen visto a un chico"**_ pensó fastidiado dirigiéndoles una mirada tan fría como la paleta que tenía su boca, más fue un intento fallido por que lo dejasen ya que… con más ganas y cara de hambre lo miraban. "**Tsk…" **chasqueó los dientes, continuó su caminata y al sentirse asqueado por el sol se refugió en una parada de autobús donde la sombra era suficiente para cubrirlo más no evitaba que se colasen algunos rayos de luz.

Caminando tranquilamente, algo harto del sol y preguntándose en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando salio de paseo sin sombrero –si es que había uno que escondiera o soportara su cabello- o gafas al menos se encontraba el chico de cabello caoba que nuevamente coincidía en ideas con el platinado y quiso buscar refugió bajo una parada cercana a su posición.

"**Maldición, en qué demonios pensaba?"** se auto-criticó rascándose fastidiado la cabeza y despeinándose levemente en el acto, al levantar la mirada pudo verle… se trataba de un chico de apariencia serena que observaba al sol con cierto desprecio más sin marcar mucho aquella expresión de desdén, sus ojos eran cristalinos y su piel pálida ¿Acaso existía alguien así? por un momento el arquero se sintió perdido, más al percatarse desvió la mirada y una extraña sensación le recorrió; quizá era curiosidad o un presentimiento, el tiempo pareció detenerse y hasta los autos enmudecer, ante tan interesante persona que seguía contemplando el sol sin siquiera prestar atención al de ojos azules.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, no se conocían por lo que no entablaban una conversación y tampoco eran lo suficientemente sociales para intercambiar palabra, pero en un momento determinado la situación pareció cambiar cuando ambos chicos cruzaron miradas, quizá fue una simple casualidad o… era el destino que esa mañana decidió cambiar también su rutina y hacer que los presentes se conocieran en aquella tranquila parada de autobús.

**[**_**H**__allo aquí Bat dándoles lata, bueno a base de un foro de rol__no__serio y visto que Sakuma nunca estaba, Burn tampoco… con una amiga que rolea de Gazelle se nos ocurrió juntarnos cofcofHacerYaoicofcof y bueno me inspiré en esto, es un comienzo y podríamos considerarlo un breve capítulo uno, lo escribí a las 2am así que no esperen mucho más me gustaría saber si les agrada la idea. Byebee Darlings__**]**_


End file.
